stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Board and Confused
When the group has to go through initiation so they can surf the Office, they go through massive torture. Meanwhile Lo finally gets that her dad means buisness about her working. Plot Johnny, Ripper, No Pants Lance, and Ty are all at The Office, the perfect breaking point on Sunset Beach where only they know where it is. When they get back they are reminded by their fellow co-worker Kelly about Grom initiation, the initiation of the newcomers. When the Groms get up they are told what Grom initiation is, doing what the seniors tell them to do, no matter what, until 6 PM. While at first they are reluctant, they are told that their reward, if they make it through the day, will be access to the Office. Lo doesn't take it seriously though as she still thinks her situation is temporary, while Reef is trying to find it all his own. When Reef and Wipeout try to find it by following the seniors, they get busted and are hung up in a tree via wedgies. In the Pirate's Ship, Kelly, Emma's supervisor, spills clam chowder on Emma and tells her once whe's finished cleaning it off, she has to serve the Ridgemounts. Meanwhile, Fin has to clean a room that was seriously trashed. Reef has to clean the senior's surfboards and say he loves seniors out loud. Broseph is let off easy when he makes a deal with Johnny, 30% off for Johnny at Broseph's mom surf shop and her seafood jambalaya, if Broseph doesn't have to do the gross things, just as long as the others don't find out. While Emma is serving breakfast to the Ridgemount Family, she asks Lo if she was going to punch in. However, Lo still thinks her punishment is a joke, but when her dad sees her he tells her to punch in soon. Lo says she will but when her dad leaves for a conference call, she says right after breakfast. Emma tells Lo that Ty is cute, sadly Kelly overhears this and in front of everyone, tells Emma to propose to him. Taking pity on her, Ty tells her that she doesn't have to, but Emma says she can't refuse; she wants to go to the Office. She proposes on one knee, which Ty elbows George hard for laughing, then offering his hand to help her up, good-naturedly tells her to maybe ask again in ten years. Noticing the hand she held, he asks if she smells fish? Emma runs off horrified, while Lo glares at Kelly for enjoying the whole scene. Afterwards, Emma states that that was the most embarrassing moment of her life. When Ripper comes to see what Johnny has been planning for Broseph, Johnny tells him that Broseph will not want to continue living afterwards. Ripper has the idea of having Broseph wear the old Wipeout suit, which after 'Wipeout' threw up inside, has never been washed. Broseph refuses to wear it, but Johnny says he might have to. Brospeh says he "might" also have to tell Emma that Johnny has a crush on her. So, Johnny hides it and will tell Ripper that he lost it. Lo is golfing when her dad finds her and yells at her to get into work. Reef meets up with Fin, still cleaning the trashed room, and Reef comes up with an idea on how to find the Office by seeing if Ty has a map to it. Can he borrow Fin's key to the Ridgemounts's penthouse? As he's saying this though, Ripper and No Pants Lance appear and listen to everything; Reef realizes this and is then hauled away. Lo's younger brother, George, finds Lo in the gift shop trying on clothes, so he has their dad see her. He has finally reached his breaking point, and George points out that Mr. Ridgemount's eye is twitching. On the beach, Reef is being tortured by his two supervisors, forced by Lance toward having to kiss Ripper's butt. But then he reveals he had thrown the twos' surfboards into the ocean, giving him time so he can find the Office while they try to get the boards. Mr. Ridgemount finally brings Lo to the dining room personally and tells Kelly in a calm, but firm voice, that Lo will be working for her immediately, much to Kelly's pleasure. Mr. Ridgemount give her his card with his private number, and warns Lo that if he gets one call from Kelly complaining, Lo won't go to Europe. Lo gets her new uniform and is cell photographed by George, and his pleasure causes Lo's eye to twitch. She is forced to go through Grom initiation, otherwise, Kelly will call Lo's dad. Ripper and Lance try to go after their boards, but sadly the water tricycle falls apart. The girls meet up and Lo is aggravated after the first day, but Emma assures her they can make it. Broseph comes along and he says that Johnny has been hard on him, but he isn't even dirty to prove it. The seniors come and dishes out to the group worms and grasshoppers. However, since Johnny told Broseph ahead of time, he has a doctor's note, raising suspicion from the seniors. While Fin finds the challenge of two worms easy, as her brothers had already done this to her when she was five, Emma and Lo recieve a heaping plateful each (no doubt personaly prepared by Kelly) AND Broseph's. They find it gross but are forced to eat it. Reef, still looking for the Office, is found by Lance and Ripper, who chases him to the hotel, capture him, shove a snorkel mask and fins on him and throw him in the lobbyquarium. Meanwhile, the rest of the newcomers have to surf while covered in petroleum jelly, which involves a lot of pain. To avoid being eventually eaten by the lobbyquarium shark, Reef finally caves in and agrees to do whatever challenges they have. The rest of the challenges are carrying three watermelons each uphill, a spray Paint fight, being buried in the sand while surrounded by crabs, the guys rolled through the lobby in strollers, swim trunks and baby bonnets, and even running through the lobby with nothing but the bonnets on. Finally with 17 minutes left, the other seniors and Ty proclaim them to be hardcore and decide they've passed, but Kelly demands one last, sickest test for the groms. In a dumpster, there is a keychain with a surfboard on it, and if they don't find it in fifteen minutes they all fail. While most of them finally decides to concede, Emma encourages them to go in for the Office, even Lo, who Kelly is expecting to let the others down. Lo tells the other groms that if they find the keychain, it will be worth the added satisfaction of ticking Kelly off. To Kelly's great frustration, Lo is the one to triumph for the groms and find the keychain, and they are able to surf the Office. After a long day of surfing, they sit around the fire to talk about their day. The Seniors found out that Johnny gave Broseph slack and his punishment is to wear the old Wipeout suit during his shift. Trivia *We find out that Johnny has a crush on Emma. *Fin reveals that she has four brothers back home. *The person working as the mascot (Wipeout) is apparently also a first-time employee, as he joined Reef the first time in trying to find out where the Office is (and is punished along with him). He is most likely a local, as he was already working when the newcomers arrived on Sunset Beach. *Stoked Radio: Season Tickets by The Dirty Tricks So Lo So Hi by Presidents of the United States of America Category:Episodes